U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,145 (Blades), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[a]rcing in an AC power system is detected by monitoring the power waveform for wideband high-frequency noise, and examining the detected noise for patterns of variation in its amplitude synchronized to the power waveform. A narrowband, swept-frequency detector and synchronous averaging may be employed to improve discrimination of arc noise from background interference. An arcing fault interrupter for controlling a single circuit, and a whole house monitor, for detecting arcing anywhere in a house, are described.” See Abstract.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 20010033469 (MacBeth), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that an “arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI) detects arc faults by identifying the various signature patterns of arc fault noise while rejecting arc mimicking noise from normal load phenomena.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,273 (Dollar), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “sputtering arc fault detector (10) for a system having an electrical conductor (14) carrying current to a load. The sputtering arc fault detector includes a current monitor (64) coupled to the conductor for generating a variable signal responsive to behavior of the current in the conductor. A level detector (58) is coupled to the monitor and generates a first pulse when the variable signal exceeds a first level. A step detector (62) is coupled to the monitor and is responsive to rapid step increases of the variable signal. The step detector generates a second pulse when the variable signal exceeds a second level. An arc verifier (48), which is coupled to the level detector and the step detector, combines the first and second pulses, and generates a fault signal when the combined pulses exceed a third level.” See Abstract.